Generally, software systems provide software architectures that organize and interconnect software components within a computer system. The software components perform operations that give a software application its function. Generally, an application operates with several features, each having one or more components. The components and hence, the features may be formed from one or more underlying software components that parse the operation into smaller and simpler tasks.
When constructing a software application, a software developer must create the software components using a development language, such as C#. In creating the imperative code, the software code that gives the software component its function, the developer must create links between all the components through calls or other constructs. For any functionality provided by an application, the software developer generally creates the code for all the different software components that perform the application specific functions and manually codes the interconnections between the software components that rely on each other to complete tasks. The software developer creates user interfaces (UI), data constructs, and all the required operations for the interactions between the user and the application.
In many applications, the UI, operations, and data constructs are application-specific. Thus, to create an application, a software developer typically creates enormous amounts of code. In addition, the software developer generally organizes and creates all the interrelationships between the different pieces of software. To create any application, a software developer must be very skilled because the underlying languages used to create applications are complicated.
Due to the complexity of the current methods for generating applications and due to the specificity of the code for a given application and its inevitable interconnectedness, software developers cannot easily modify or expand on current applications without great effort and without risking damage to existing applications.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.